


Behind the Glass

by GemGlass



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Humour, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-linear storytelling elements, Praise Kink, Self-Discovery, Sweet, platonic donggyu... or is it, very mild ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemGlass/pseuds/GemGlass
Summary: Woohyun interferes with something he doesn't understand./ Sungkyu gives. Woohyun gives and takes.
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun, Jang Dongwoo/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Behind the Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hegelsholiday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegelsholiday/gifts).



> 2woo in 2020? correct
> 
> edit omg yeah I gifted this to hegelsholiday because if they hadn’t of commented on my other fic I likely would not have bothered finishing this.

Woohyun thinks if he had laser vision, the first person to go would be the audio engineer who insisted that he had nothing to worry about, that his mic was fine, leaving him stuck with a shitty mic that made him sound robotic. The next person, if he’s making a list, would be the new guy from the recording studio who seemed to have something to prove and kept telling Woohyun how to sing his own damn song as if he’s an amateur. 

He’d also eliminate his manager for giving him the wrong time to be ready for his audition. Meaning he was late for practice and so that same manager told him he had to stay longer because of what he missed, as if it was _his_ fault.

All in all, it’s been a shit day. It’s two am and he wasted twenty minutes looking for the key to lock the building door behind him. The only thing he wants is to sleep. He’s not even going to shower, just face plant his bed and sink as far into his mattress as is possible. 

He enters the apartment with a long suffering sigh, stopping to wipe the grit and grime of the wet streets outside from his shoes on their doormat. It’s been months yet still he’s taken aback at how much bigger the place is compared to the old dorms. Even if he got stuck in the room with no windows, a proceeding that he’s been bitter about since it had been forced upon him, it’s a nice place. The kind of place he used to picture living in if he ever finally ‘made it’.

Increasingly he’s unable to visualise what success looks like to him now. When he was a trainee everything seemed so simple; eidetic—a house with no mould, no one demanding he eat only dry boiled meat and veg. As long as he got to sing, as long as he didn’t fall on his face.

Now he’s not as certain. Is this it? The part after the dream comes true, where the years of gruelling practice and missing his cousins funeral suddenly seem so worth it. The part where he’s happy?

Dongwoo must’ve left his light on again, because the house is filled with same darkness that sweeps the city outside, except for the strip of light spilling from the bottom of his bedroom door. He shakes the rain off his hair and unbuttons the top of his shirt. He considers making some tea, weighs the option against sleeping right away, and decides he’s never wanted to be in that stale room more than he does at this moment. 

He stretches his arms above his head, groaning quietly when something in his back cracks.

He goes to Dongwoo’s door, intending on flipping the light off before indulging in his desire for sleep. The thing about Dongwoo’s room is the light switch is awkwardly far away from the door frame, so you actually have to enter the room to turn it on or off rather than just stick a hand in and feel around for it. He anticipates to see Dongwoo fast asleep, what with the concert preparations driving them all crazy with exhaustion. 

He steps inside the room without hesitation.

_There’s no reason for him to feel so sick._

Immediately, he steps back out, leaving the light untouched, and hurries to his bedroom.

There’s nothing in his mind for a good few moments. His brain whirs in his skull like an old computer fan, before cautiously offering a ‘what the fuck’ followed by a string of ‘whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck’. Eloquence has always been a defining trait of his.

It’s too much at this time of night. He takes his clothes off and refuses to contemplate that perhaps some other people in this apartment are also taking theirs off, too. Irritation seeps in as the list of things he thought he new narrows significantly, and in defiance he refuses to stop and analyse it. Not at two am, not when he’s so enervated. He pauses the beginning of any freak out for tomorrow and flops into bed, squishing his face into his pillow. He’s so tired his fingers are numb, and he can only stave off the image of whatever the _fuck_ that was if sleep arrives promptly.

Kindly, it does.

★

He tries his absolute best to delude himself. God, does he try. But there’s not really much he can do with the picture of Dongwoo lying on his back, gaze stuck only on their leader. Sungkyu, who was on his side, head resting on the palm of his hand and one leg tangled with Dongwoo’s, with the tips of his fingers pushing into Dongwoo’s plump lips. Very obviously and very clearly (and very unapologetically) wet with saliva from Dongwoo’s mouth. 

All Woohyun wants is to forget it. Go back to the blissful ignorance where he could look Dongwoo and Sunggyu in the eyes without his cheeks heating with embarrassment. The trick doesn't take, no matter how he tries to take his mind off it, the image of them together waits for him when he can deal with it the least. (Which is always.)

It’s situations like this that makes him question his standing with the universe. He’d thought they’d been cool, what with the whole dreams of being a singer coming true thing. Is this the price he pays? Stuck imagining Sungkyu’s dumb face in interesting situations with Dongwoo’s also dumb but kind-of-really attractive face? 

—So. He’s thinking of taking up smoking.

★

It’s the last night before they move out of the dorms, and coincidentally the last time they’ll be working with one of their longest managers. They all go out for dinner and invite a bunch of staff. There’s alcohol and chicken—two things most precious to Woohyun in this world. Their manager gave a speech too but Woohyun couldn’t focus very well and felt bad enough about it to buy the next round of drinks.

It’s just. Dongwoo always keeps his body so open. His legs parted, chest angled towards him— _him_ , of all people. The most boring person Woohyun knows, who he used to be so sure had no secrets left to keep from him. He can’t believe he didn’t see it earlier, that no one at the table, the members or the staff, even realise that under the table Sungkyu has his hand on Dongwoo’s inner thigh.

Not remotely casual like a habit born from the fan-service they had to do. Sungkyu’s hand is probably three centimetres away from his dick and very purposely applying pressure, his fingers flexing against the thick muscle of Dongwoo’s thigh. They both show no reaction as far as Woohyun can determine. Sungkyu looks like he’s only interested in stuffing his face with whatever ramen is in front of him and Dongwoo is on his phone, slowly bringing a piece of pork-belly to his mouth. 

It’s confusing. Surely such an action is inherently sexual, but somehow he doesn't think it is. Or at least, that’s not the main purpose. He thinks he sees Dongwoo’s shoulders slowly unwind. It’s difficult to tell because Woohyun never noticed there was tension in the first place. It just doesn’t make any sense, he thinks again, as if acknowledging that enough times will magically make everything discernible, that he’s not losing it.

He looks up when he realises he’s staring, clearing his throat and reaching for his drink. He risks one last look. Instead of landing on Dongwoo’s lap as he intends; his gaze gets caught on the sight of Sungkyu staring right back. 

★

It’s not unusual for Dongwoo to be cuddled on the couch with a member, specifically Myungsoo, who can be clingy with certain people. (It’s to the nth degree with Dongwoo because they feed off of each other in a weird mutualistic relationship where they’re renewed from trying to stick themselves together. It would have been less of a surprise to see Myungsoo with Dongwoo that night, honestly.)

It is, however, unusual for Woohyun to be that member. His want for physical contact between friends outside of the show stops and starts at an arm slung over shoulders. He lets him lean against him most of the time, humours him. The atmosphere is dour though, and while Dongwoo seems unburdened he’d been subdued in the car and tense on the way up stairs. Without thinking much about it he loops their arms together and encourages him to lay his head in his lap when he starts getting drowsy.

Somewhere during an ad break he starts playing with Dongwoo’s hair. It’s getting long, curling at the ends as it dries from the heavy rain. The movie starts back up again and Woohyun’s fluffing of his hair turns into a gentle massage.

It’s somewhat surreal to see it for himself. Physically feel Dongwoo’s body pool into his lap and his breathing soften. They stay like that for a long time, so long he stops overthinking it and let’s himself get swept away, under the waves never to be seen again.

And when Sungkyu eventually comes out of his room, he doesn’t say a word, just sits on the couch beside them and lifts Dongwoo’s legs into his lap.

★

There’s condensation clouding up the windows, the lights from outside bright orange blobs in the mess of black. It’s too late to be awake, really, and while Woohyun’s eyes are tired his body is alive with unspent energy.

Dongwoo is really the full way there, though. He’s practically comatose in his chair and the hand that was holding idly onto his beer is already asleep on the table, it looks like. If Woohyun spoke now Dongwoo would likely respond. But keeps quiet. He clearly needs the rest.

He sips his drink, the dark notes of whatever the mixer is pleasant in its burn.

He doesn’t know how long Dongwoo has been awake. He’d guess more than a day, but it could be he just needs the catch up. His hair is getting long now, dyed that warm shade of brown that looks so right you’d guess that’s how his hair grew out of his head. The colour makes him look younger. Woohyun always thinks this suits him best until his natural colour starts showing, and while the dye is nice and Dongwoo has pulled off every colour they’ve given him (he will never forget the dark blue, ever) there’s an easiness and steadiness that comes with Dongwoo and his black hair that he likes best of all.

He’s not... handsome. Not how interviewers mean when they ask ‘Rank yourselves, most handsome to least?’ and Sungkyu starts sitting up straighter or deflates in his chair, depending on who he’s going to let make the joke. Even understanding this, Woohyun thinks it’s stupid. He thinks Dongwoo’s the best of them all. There’s an allure to his features unlike anyone else, sharp angles mellowed by the plush of his pink lips. He’s the first person Woohyun looks at when he steps into a room.

Woohyun knows, objectively, that he on the other hand _is_ handsome. Their fans tell him that on a daily basis—it’s impossible not to be slightly conceited in this line of work. He gets on stage and he shows off, they all do, but maybe over the years he’s numbed himself to it. It’s still fun—it’s only the shine has dulled. He’s hasn’t _felt_ attractive in a long time, is the thing. He’s simply known it to be true, like a forgone conclusion, and this is the stuff he’d never say aloud as anything but a joke because even to himself he sounds like a prat.

But when he catches Dongwoo giving him the once over, and sees how the elders cheeks turn a dusty rose colour when they make eye contact, Woohyun can’t preen like he normally would. There’s no smugness. He feels the tips of his own ears tinge with heat and he looks away; shy, of all things. His mouth is dry even as his tongue scrapes along the backs of his teeth.

He ignores Dongwoo’s smirk and tries to swallow his pulse back down his throat.

★

He corners him after vocal practice. Woohyun is going to open the studio door for some fresh air and Sungkyu hits it closed before he can step outside. 

“Okay. That seemed unnecessary,” he drawls, turning to lean his back against the door and make eye contact with Sungkyu. His eyes look black in the lowlight of the hall.

“What are you doing with Dongwoo?” Sungkyu snaps.

Woohyun can’t help his surprise showing on his face. “What are _you_ doing with him?”

“It’s none of your business.”

He suddenly remembers how much he hated him when they were trainees. The sneer Woohyun thought he’d outgrown. “So, you understand. I’ll be going then.” He smiles wryly and starts to reach for the door handle again. 

“Cut the shit. You’re messing with him.”

“No, I’m not,” Woohyun retorts, angry at himself for taking the bait and Sungkyu for even implying that. “Fuck you. I wouldn’t do that.” 

Sungkyu eyes him critically. 

“What?” Woohyun eventually grits out.

“What are you doing with him?” He repeats. “He’s not something for you to experiment on. You don’t get to test your curiosities out on him.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. For once in your life back off, Woohyun. He doesn't need you getting involved.”

Something in his voice makes Woohyun pause. He pushes for more, can’t help himself. “What does he need, then?” He doesn’t understand it at all but he can’t stop wanting to take a piece for himself. Have Dongwoo look at him like he looked that night. He takes half a step forward and Woohyun hates how Sungkyu clearly knows that.

“Nothing you can offer.”

They both know that’s a lie.

★

The thing is, Woohyun’s seen Dongwoo like that before. He didn’t recognise it then, not when it was directed at him. The memory is one Woohyun tried hard not to look so closely at, leaving it almost forgotten now. He’s older now, and the way he used to think before he knows now to be destructive. How he overthought everything and didn’t know when to stop.

It was a strange night close to debut where everyone was asleep but the two of them, who were the last ones to shower. They sat together on a mattress that was left on the floor, cold with only thin blankets to keep them warm. That dorm had terrible insulation, and there were strict rules about the heating being turned off at seven pm. Woohyun didn’t want to sleep, too excited about recording for their title track. Dongwoo, though clearly tired, was kind enough to listen to him and his cautious hopes for their group.

They’d naturally drawn closer together for warmth, and he remembers Dongwoo’s skin feeling damp from his shower. At some point they’d started holding hands, which made Woohyun blush, then blush even more at the fact he was getting pink over something as innocent as this.

He’d wanted to make a joke, something flirty and dramatic and secure in just the right way to mute any possible weird perceptions about the two of them being so close on a makeshift bed. He’d looked at Dongwoo with his bleach-damaged hair and guileless expression and found the need to reassure himself about having his thigh between a guys legs fade to nothing.

★

Sungkyu’s words stay with him the next week. He invited himself to the gym with Dongwoo, who of course didn’t mind and promised to show him a new exercise he’d been doing for his triceps. Really, he was only going as an excuse to be alone with him afterwards. He likes working out but he doesn’t hate himself enough to do what Dongwoo does in the gym on a regular basis.

He almost makes some sort of excuse to get out of it. Because Woohyun knows himself at his worst, and if they’re alone together and Dongwoo does that thing where his gaze is unfocused and his palms are open; he won’t have the will to leave it alone. 

The annoying thing is, Sungkyu might be right. He might be playing with something with no intention of following through with. Dongwoo isn’t some interesting new toy he can put down when he’s done, he’s his band member and one of his best friends. He doesn't want to mess with anyone like that, least of all Dongwoo. And while he doesn’t feel like this is something that will go away once he understands it, he won’t actually know until it happens. 

He goes to the gym with him. It’s uneventful of course, the real treat being the walk back to Woohyun’s new apartment. Dongwoo hasn’t seen it yet and it’s a convenient not to part ways. He’d been glad to move out of the dorms to at last have a bedroom with actual ventilation and a huge window. It had been slightly bitter, though, for many reasons. But it also meant he probably wouldn’t see Sungkyu and Dongwoo together anymore, in quiet stolen moments of time where things seem to mean something different than in the real world, that he might ever know what it is that’s sparked between them. What Dongwoo needs from him.

Woohyun makes them a post-workout shake. It’s nearing ten pm, so he only makes half what he usually does. He turns on some music, nothing interesting, just a pleasant and sliding hum for background noise. Dongwoo’s hair is still sweaty from the gym and Woohyun can’t stop looking. He’s trying to let it go and enjoy his company for what it is but he can’t unhook it from his mind.

He’d had some half-baked idea about forcing Dongwoo to admit it, as if Woohyun even knew what it was. But honestly, he’s missed Dongwoo since the era of dorm-life ended and he’s been so busy he’s barely spoken to him. Above all that, though, being confrontational with Dongwoo about anything just feels unnatural and wrong.

They joke around a bit as he shows him around his home. He’s totally normal, excitable and loud. Nothing like the glimpses he saw through his bedroom door. Just when Woohyun thinks it’s going to end like that, he comes back from the bathroom to find Dongwoo dozing off on his couch. It’s then remembers the solo schedule Dongwoo had yesterday, and him mentioning he’d helped at his family’s restaurant too, whilst all Woohyun did drank with his friends and went to bed early.

He prods him awake, and when he sees his eyes half-lidded and mouth parted he knows it’s okay. Like that one night when things were different, where Woohyun could’ve been the person he desperately did not want to be. He leans into him, letting Dongwoo pick the position or pull away. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, not like Sungkyu clearly does, but Dongwoo wraps Woohyun’s arm around him and tilts his neck to the side slightly.

Woohyun isn’t Sungkyu. He’s not trying to imitate what was thick in the air when he went to turn off Dongwoo’s light.

Holding back isn’t in his nature, and the line of Dongwoo’s neck is smooth and waiting. He presses his mouth on the shadow of a tendon, wet and heated and only for a second. Dongwoo deflates in his arms, relaxing. Like he did at that dinner the other week.

He still doesn’t get it, not really. But his chest rises and falls at the same pace as Dongwoo’s, the sound of their breathing so loud in the silent apartment. He draws slow and light circles on Dongwoo’s waist, where his shirt is riding up just enough. It isn’t long before Dongwoo is panting softly, back against Woohyun’s chest and neck catching the light where Woohyun kissed him. He feels instantly possessive, a dark ridge interrupting the pure affection swelling inside of him. He wants to grab at his skin, push on his chest to make him breath. 

He’s more confused than ever. With Dongwoo in his arms like this, though, he lets it go. His mouth feels so dry and hot, and he’d do anything for a glass of ice cold water. It’s suddenly far too much. 

“Dongwoo.” It’s too quiet in here. Every word is so exposed. “You have to wake up.” He’s not fully asleep, but it seems less awkward to pretend like he was. 

It’s strange. First he opens his eyes, not blinking in the manner you’d expect to take in his surroundings, just immediately flexing his muscles against Woohyun like he’s trying to have as much of him touching him as possible. He mumbles contentedly, and Woohyun thinks he hears his name, which makes his gut do something weird and Dongwoo needs to get off of him right now or else he’s going to notice Woohyun’s liking this way too much (as if it isn’t already given away).

“Dongwoo,” he says again, firm. 

And then it’s like Dongwoo really wakes up. He freezes, utterly still and it’s so horrible Woohyun wants to shove his cowardice back in his mouth. Slowly, he orientates himself away from Woohyun. He looks normal, a bit withdrawn, maybe, otherwise fine. 

It’s just the looseness in his limbs is gone, replaced with what Woohyun identifies as his regular physicality. Which shouldn’t bother him like it does. He wonders how much Sungkyu gets to see; if all Woohyun gets is this. 

Dongwoo laughs shyly without smiling. It’s such a rare expression he forgets he’s capable of it until it’s in front of him. Dongwoo spends more time smiling than not most days. It makes Woohyun feel contrite and an apology begins to form on his tongue. When Dongwoo makes his excuses and leaves, he has to resist the urge to call go after him. He even contemplates calling Sungkyu, but he can’t think of anything to say. Swallowing down the saliva pooling in his mouth, he lets his head hit the back of the seat and groans.

★

“You fucked with him.”

“I didn’t,” he insists. But he sounds guilty even to his own ears. 

“Yeah? Then why is he on edge lately?”

“What do you mean?” He asks, thinking back to how Sungkyu had tried to drape an arm close to him in the car and Dongwoo had just laughed and entertained him for just a second before pulling away to play on his phone. 

Sungkyu narrows his eyes, and Woohyun knows he’s frustrated that he still doesn't get it. He doesn’t want to spell whatever it is out, either. “I can’t believe you’d be this selfish.”

“What?!” Woohyun exclaims. “How exactly am I being selfish? I have no idea what the fuck is going on.”

“And yet you couldn’t help yourself. You did it anyway.” 

“Did what?” He asks, somewhat desperately.

“You ruined it.”

That stops Woohyun. He shakes his head, unable to speak. He’s so frustrated he wants to swear. There’s so much he could hurl back. Some things can’t be taken back so for once, he bites his tongue. 

“Sometimes I think you’re only a boy playing at being an adult.”

Sungkyu obviously has no such qualms.

Woohyun watches him leave, heart in the pit of his stomach. He thinks of the saying about looking into an abyss and the abyss looking back. (And as always, philosophy makes him think of Dongwoo and his million sayings he blurts out whenever inspiration strikes, which does nothing to take his mind away from this shit-show.)

★

It goes from obsessing over what’s going in between the two eldest of the group, to obsessing over what Dongwoo is like when he’s... _like_ that.

Past interactions between the two don’t seem as innocuous at they used to. Like how sometimes Sungkyu holds Dongwoo’s face in his hands and suddenly Dongwoo isn’t bouncing around in his own skin anymore. They make it into a joke sometimes, widening their eyes comically, and that’s somehow more revealing than anything else. He could be looking too closely at things, overanalysing,yet it’s impossible for him to go on as if he’s unaware of something, but _what?_

It starts to irritate him. More so when he recognises some of his agitation as jealousy. Sungkyu starts doing this thing where he touches Dongwoo in the little ways he normally does, and then looks at Woohyun because he knows Woohyun’s looking to see if it’s actually as casual as it appears. They aren’t obvious at all, so Woohyun doesn’t see much but he can’t stop himself from checking. 

They’re in the van one day, heading back from a photo shoot. Sungyeol and Sungjong were swept away for other activities, another photoshoot for the former and a radio appearance for Sungjong. Hoya decided to make his own way back after meeting a friend, so it’s only the four of them in the van plus the manager who is driving.

Sungkyu and Dongwoo keep whispering to each other in the back. An annoying hum of sound he can’t discern into actual words. Myungsoo is intent on his phone, and Woohyun is staring at his own screen but can’t focus on it enough to do anything. 

He hears Dongwoo ask something to their leader. He doesn’t know what, but some reason the usual honourifics he still uses with Sungkyu catch on Woohyun’s ears. His mouth is dry. He can’t shake it.

Before he can stop himself he’s turning around, arm on the head of the seat to push himself into their view. “Don’t you think it’s a bit sad to still use the formalities with him?” He’s calling Dongwoo pathetic. He should’ve just rammed the stupid phone in his mouth; he doesn’t mean it at all.

Myungsoo gives him a judgemental look, opening his mouth to say something when Sungkyu tells him to shut up.

Dongwoo just laughs. “Maybe,” he says.

He’s loud the rest of the drive back, talking brightly with Myungsoo about some webcomic they both read; hand that was interlaced with Sungkyu’s firmly in his own lap.

★

“It sure looked sexual back at the dorms.” He’s never brought it up before and he wonders if Sungkyu saw him that night or if he’s flicking through everything he and Dongwoo have done to identify what would evoke this response.

“I don’t know what you mean.” To his credit he sounds genuine.

“You were all over each other. Various states of undress. I’m pretty sure he sucked off your fingers.”

Sungkyu turns away, pink spreading along his neck. “That was one time. I thought maybe—but no. I’m straight.”

Irrationally, that makes Woohyun want to say something cruel. But it’s not a diss and it’ll only be revealing if he takes it as one.

“That doesn’t explain the rest of it.”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “It’s not a sex thing. Or a fetish or power game or anything like that. It’s just... being close. He likes that and—I could do it.” He seems to get a second wind, and starts on again with a simmering fury lining his tone. “It’s a bit of innocuous truth in the bullshit that comes with this gig.”

That, at least, makes sense.

★

Some more things start to make sense. New things.

Then Sungkyu enlists and suddenly Dongwoo starts calling him and asking him if he wants to go get drinks. If he wants to come over.

★

“Come on,” he whispers, lips parting with a wet sound. He’s surprised to hear himself talk, so wrapped in the moment his brain doesn't even double check with him before sending the words out. “You’re so good, always so good.”

Dongwoo thumps his head against Woohyun’s shoulder as he pushes his hips into his grasp reflexively. He tightens his thighs that bracket Dongwoo’s waist, a reminder to keep still, because Dongwoo wants that. It’s dizzying to have him between his legs like this, back against Woohyun’s torso and neck under Woohyun’s mouth. 

He kisses him there, a mimic of the first tentative intimate touch between them, except this time he doesn’t hold back. The skin is thin between his teeth. He doesn’t bite, because Dongwoo doesn’t want that. That doesn’t mean he can’t leave a small mark though, where his shoulder meets his neck, to press on later.

“Dongwoo,” he mumbles, into his skin as looks for his pulse to feel on his lips.

The view is incredible and he wishes he could see Dongwoo’s face better. There’s a mirror in his bedroom at home that would work. He should have taken Dongwoo’s t-shirt off as well. It all happened so fast he didn’t even think. They’re not on the bed, though they almost made, and the effort should count.

“You’re so hot,” he says because it’s true.

It doesn’t take long after that. Just a few tight twists of his fist at the head of Dongwoo’s dick and he’s coming with a low moan that Woohyun will replay in his mind over and over again—along with Dongwoo’s quiet and gasping ‘please’ when they had kissed. He draws it out for as long as possible. His come is warm on Woohyun’s hand and he doesn’t even think before he lifts it to Dongwoo’s mouth. 

“Perfect,” he says into his ear, as Dongwoo immediately latches on to clean his own mess, pushing back so Woohyun can get some friction on his own tumescence.

★

Sungkyu gives Dongwoo what he needs. He’s the one who keeps his feet planted on the ground when Dongwoo’s thoughts spin so fast they start pulling him up into the air. Woohyun isn’t steady enough to do that. He gets overwhelmed and says the wrong thing and pulls away too fast. When Dongwoo lets him touch him, when he lets Woohyun give him whatever he can, there are moments when he needs Dongwoo to reassure him. Because it’s new and it’s scary, having someone (someone he’s known and loved as a friend for a long time) be so vulnerable with him. It’s a new angle of an old relationship and sometimes Woohyun doesn’t know what he’s meant to do next. 

So he doesn’t get jealous. And he doesn’t intrude. Not anymore. It isn’t like it was before in the dorms, either. Where they were together every day and night. They don’t spend nearly as much time alone behind closed doors together as they used to. There just isn’t the opportunity for it. But also, more and more Woohyun gets better at nudging Dongwoo along whenever he needs. It’s Woohyun he comes back to, it’s Woohyun he kisses and comes to love and sleeps with.

He still can’t get Dongwoo’s attention like Sungkyu can. Dongwoo’s never quiet, even when he’s not speaking, and if Sungkyu is the one who calms him down when Woohyun can’t—it’s alright.

It’s not something he understands entirely yet. But it works, so he just takes the days as they come.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote almost all of this a while ago along w a couple other fics, one is already posted, another will likely be too. they do follow similar beats ngl because I wrote them all close together because I needed more, so I wrote more lol
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
